paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
AK
|unlock = Technician |slot = Primary |type = Assault Rifle |damage = 2.7 |rof = 857 |capacity = 25 |ammo_min = 2 |ammo_max = 8 |max_ammo = 125 |equip_min = 0.5 |equip_max = 0.7 |reload_min = 2.3 |reload_max = 3.9 |hipfire_s_min = 5 |hipfire_s_max = 4 |hipfire_m_min = 6 |hipfire_m_max = 5.5 |sights_s_min = 1.5 |sights_s_max = 1.5 |recoil_h_min = 0.7 |recoil_h_max = 0.8 |recoil_v_min = 0.7 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |achievement = |int_name = ak47 }} The AK is a fully automatic assault rifle available in the Wolf Pack DLC. Overview The AK is similar in performance to the AMCAR-4, with the initial magazine capacity being similar, and with comparable damage per shot. The AK, however, has a higher rate of fire and can be upgraded for more damage, at the cost of higher recoil. The weapon excels at both close and medium range, with the ability to take down a Heavy SWAT in four shots to the body without damage upgrades, three shots at damage increase III, and two at damage increase IV. The AK is an effective anti-special unit weapon, especially at close range. Its high damage output can break a Bulldozer's visor in a matter of seconds when close enough, and can kill a Taser with the bursts fired off when the wielder is being electrocuted. The weapon does have some distinct drawbacks, however. With the AK's high rate of fire comes severe recoil, which can make hitting targets at long range challenging. Firing in short bursts at targets at medium range can help your effectiveness with the weapon, as fully automatic fire will drag your crosshair away from your targets. Also, the AK suffers from an especially slow reload speed when empty. Upgrades Achievements Trivia *The AK is based on the AKM and features parts from several different models and derivatives of itself. Most notably it has the magazine of a 5.56mm Type 84 and muzzle brake of the 5.45mm AK-74. The upgrades for the AK includes a reflex sight appears to be based on an amalgam of a BelOMO PK-04 and a Nantong Fortune SP-4-1, and a lightweight body which includes a polymer handguard and skeletal stock. **It is strange how the lightweight frame of the AK would reduce the amount of recoil per shot when it makes the weapon lighter and harder to weigh down. *The upgrade tree image shows the AK in a left-handed configuration. Oddly, it is wielded right-handed by Hoxton in the same image. *The dry reload is different from the mid-magazine reload, being significantly longer and more complex: the player character grips the AK by its handguard, flicks out and replaces the old magazine with a fresh one then pull on the charging handle, with quite a bit of needless juggling in between. **Despite the player not hitting the release paddle during the reload, the old magazine still flies out. *The AK can be seen in the No Mercy trailer before its official debut, being held by Chains roughly a minute into the video. Gallery 800px-Payday_AK_Normal.jpeg|Player holding the AK. 800px-Payday_AK_Normal_Sights.jpg|The AK iron sighted. 800px-Payday_AK_Normal_Reload.jpg|Player reloading the AK. Category:Wolf Pack DLC Category:PAYDAY 1 Category:Primary weapons Category:Weapons